Back To December
by msheathermagick
Summary: Gabriella ended things with the only boy she's ever loved now all she wants is to take it back. One-shot Troyella


**_Ok so i wasn't planning on posting anything tonight but i've been listening to this song Back to Decemember by Taylor Swift the past few days and thinking about writing a one-shot for it and just decided to write it. I was originally going to make it a Declan/Holly J from Degrassi one-shot but i ended up making a Troyella one instead. I still might make one for Holly J/Declan if people would want me too._**

**_-Theres also another reason i wrote this because i wanted to post something because its a certain someones birthday..Its Zac Efron's 23rd Birthday :)_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACHARY :D_**

**_-anyways if anyone wants to wish him Happy Birthday head over to "zefron. com / forum" (nospaces) and go to the birthday thread. The girl who runs the site is in contact wit him and he most likely will the birthday message if you leave one in it :)-_**

**_-if you can't find it then feel free to ask me for it or go to my page and i'll have a link to it there_**

**_-anyways enjoy the one-shot and theres a 99% chance that since it's Zac's birthday that i will be updating Everything Always Matters ASAP or Later today :)_**

* * *

I was sitting at a table outside the café waiting for him to arrive. My heart was racing a mile a minute because I was so nervous to see him again. It had been months since I'd seen him and I was scared of what he would say, how he would react to me asking him to come and see me today.

I felt my heart speed up even more as I finally spotted him coming towards me. He looked as handsome as ever with perfectly tan skin and his brown hair perfectly messy atop his head but the blue eyes that could make any girl melt, including me, were hidden behind a pair of aviator sunglasses. He was also wearing a red plaid shirt and some khaki shorts with a pair of tennis shoes.

I gave him a smile and a hug as he came over to me, while the hug was returned I could tell he wasn't all there emotionally, but I couldn't blame him for that, I could only blame myself. He then pulled away and sat down in the chair across from mine and I sat down in my chair in my simple floral dress and wedges with my hair left in its natural curl.

I looked across at him and I could sense the awkward silence and I was desperate to break it so I looked up at him giving him a smile hoping he would smile back but all I got was a half smile which was I guess all I could as for at this point. I then sighed trying to keep the smile on my face.  
"So I'm really glad you made time to see me today Troy" I said sounding lame but I didn't want to sit there in silence with him

"Yeah you're lucky I could come" he said shortly to me. I couldn't tell if he really meant it or if he was trying to make me feel as bad as he did, and if he was it was definitely working as I felt a slight pang in my heart.

"Yeah... so um how have you been?" I asked him genuinely trying to get past whatever was going on with him

"Good I've been busy like I said you're lucky I could come" He said bluntly but softly once again. Now I knew he was just trying to hurt me like I'd hurt him. He was acting like a jerk because he didn't want to let me in again. I watched him take off his sunglasses and I saw the hurt in his eyes, the hurt I caused. He didn't want me to hurt him again that's why he was acting like this and keeping his guard up.

Last time I saw him I broke his heart. We were on a date for our five month anniversary. He was cooking me dinner at his apartment. I remember walking into this apartment after he let me in. I remember the amazing dinner he made me that night. I remember when we were sitting on his couch and he gave me the roses and told me to read the card. I remember reading the card on the roses that said "_I love you Gabriella Montez…" _and the smile dropping from my face as I turned it over and it said "_Marry Me_". I remember looking at him, with the ring in his hand, and telling him it was too soon and that I wasn't ready for this, that I didn't love him and that he shouldn't love me like this, and I remember the look on his face, the face of a broken man who just got his heart smashed. But what I don't remember was the look on his face as I left the roses there with him to die, because I didn't look back at him as I mumbled a "_goodbye" _as I walked out the door that December night.

Ever since that night I've barely been able to sleep. All I can do is replay that night over and over in my head wishing I could take it back. Wishing I could take back the hurt and pain I caused him.

I remember your birthday January 18th. I remember staring at my phone with his number dialed into it but every time I thought I was going to finally call I just hung up because I thought the last person he'd want to hear from on his birthday was the girl who broke his heart.

My mind goes back to those summer days that we spent together. I remember the day he picked me up just so we could spend the day together. We drove around in his car and I remember taking out my phone and videotaping is being goofy and pretty much a lovey-dovey couple. I have the memory imbedded in my phone of him laughing over something that I said. That summer I fell in love with that boy. But I didn't realize I was in love with Troy Bolton until the fall.

But as winter came around, I remember the days I became scared that maybe I wasn't ready for a relationship this strong. That maybe I wasn't ready to be in love like this. It honestly scared me how much I truly loved him, but that December night you were willing to give me your whole heart and all I was willing to give you in return was a broken heart and a goodbye.

Now back to reality and my lunch with Troy. He seemed to hate me and I couldn't blame him but he deserved to know how I was feeling for awhile now.

"Troy, I miss you" I said softly to him

"You don't miss me Gabriella, don't say that" He said to me desperately sounding like his guard was breaking down

"But it's true, I miss the way you'd pull me into your arms and tell me I'm the only girl for you and give me that amazing smile that I love so much..."

"Gabriella stop please..."

"No I won't stop because it's true, do you remember the night my grandma died. That was the first time you saw me cry?"

"Yes I remember it why?" He asked his guard slowly coming down more but with frustration in his voice obviously still not wanting to let it do all the way down yet.

"I want you to hold me again the way you did that night, the way you kissed every one of my tears away and told me that everything was going to be okay. I want you to do that for me every night, because ever since I broke up with you I cry myself to sleep every night regretting letting you go" I said starting to tear up but knowing that there was no going back and I had to keep going

"Gabi, please don't do this" He said to me pleading obviously scared to let me in again

"You need to hear me out Troy, you don't have to say anything but want you to at least know how I feel and what you deserve to hear from me" I said before taking a deep breath. I wasn't sure If I could say it, I was scared he wouldn't believe me, wouldn't give me a second chance.

"Look I know I'm dreaming and I probably don't deserve to even have you in my life but promise you that if us ever happened again, I'd love you and be the girl you deserve to have. I know I can't go back in time and change what I did and that its probably unforgiveable and I understand if you want to lock me out of your life but you need to know that I'm sorry for what I said that night, I was scared of how much I loved you, I was scared that I was falling so hard so fast that I wouldn't get to do the things I want to do in my life. I was scared of being tied down and I thought I wanted to be my own person and when you asked me to marry you I found it as my opportunity to end things..."

I then shook my head feeling myself starting to tear up. But I had to be brave and continue so looking into his eyes as I kept going

"But I realized it was the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with you, and that nothing mattered without you. I finally realized what they meant when they said you don't realize what you have until it's gone. I had everything I could have ever wanted with you and I threw it away over insecurities and I'm sorry. If I could go back to that night and change things I would in a heartbeat because it would mean that I was yours and you were mine forever as husband and wife. That's all I want and I know I don't deserve it but I just, I just thought you should know the truth. I love you Troy and I'm sorry… for hurting you"

I then stood up knowing I said what I had to say. The tears were streaming down my cheeks as I walked out of the café and down the sidewalk outside. I was walking away and was about halfway down the block before I felt a strong but gentle hand grab mine stopping me in my tracks. I then turned around to see who it was that stopped me but I didn't get a chance to as I felt a pair of familiar lips on mine kissing me. I didn't have to bother looking to know who it was, it was the boy who's heart I'd broken, it was Troy.

He wrapped his muscular arms around my tiny waist and felt all the butterflies in my stomach reappear as if they'd never left. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed and a few moments later he pulled away looking into my eyes but when I looked into them this time, unlike earlier his eyes were the bright blue that I remember so vividly, they were the color I fell in love with.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you so much, I never stopped and if you come to my apartment tonight maybe we can redo December all over again but maybe this time we can have a different outcome?" He said hopefully

"That's all I could ever want and I can guarantee that there will be a different outcome this time" I say with a bright smile on my face as I kissed him knowing I'd gotten my second chance and that I wasn't going to let him down ever again.

* * *

**_Thank You For Reading :)_**

**_Please Review and let me know what you thought_**

**_-and go wish Zac a Happy Birthday if you want, i did lol_**

**_-Heather_**


End file.
